


Feel You From The Inside

by freosan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Guro, Kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also guts, he's a very giving person, seriously a lot of blood, specifically Ignis's guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/pseuds/freosan
Summary: Ignis will do anything to see Noctis happy.Kinkmeme fill.





	Feel You From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _One of the bros gets real fucked up during battle and someone runs over to help him and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen, his friend is literally fucking dying but somehow seeing his blood and viscera all over the place is giving him a raging boner_
> 
>  
> 
> This probably says something about me as a person but I'm proud of it so... I'm just going to embrace writing guro in all my fandoms, I guess.

Noct didn’t see what happened, but he sees when Ignis goes frozen and pale with shock, stock-still in the middle of battle. He shouts for Gladio to cover them both and warps to his advisor's side. The two remaining voretooths they’re fighting are more than happy to take it up with Gladio’s sword. Noct thanks whoever’s listening for small favors.

He lands behind Ignis and catches him just as he finally stumbles, falling sideways against Noct. There’s a terrible sucking, slurping noise, followed by warm, wet weight against Noct’s stomach and thigh. Noct prays for the ability to _keep it together_ and looks down. 

Ignis’s insides are on his outside.

Shock is a funny thing. His heart thumps once, very very hard, and then he goes on autopilot. He drops them both to the ground with Ignis in his lap. _Fuck fuck fuck_ his brain chants, while his hands move to shove Ignis’s guts back inside him. He doesn’t know if the elixir will work without everything back in place, and he isn’t planning to find out.

Somehow Ignis isn’t unconscious. He’s struggling, whimpering in Noct’s arms (Astrals, the noises he can’t stop are almost scarier than the rest of it), but he shows no sign of going out. Noct doesn’t know if that’s good or bad.

“Stay with me, Specs,” Noct orders. Ignis nods vaguely. He’s not even trying to communicate, and he keeps twitching his hands towards the bloody mess that is his stomach. Shit, shit, _fuck_ , Noct doesn’t have any phoenix down on him and he gave his last elixir to Prompto after _he_ nearly died in the _last_ fight.

“Prompto! Elixir, _now_!” he shouts. He doesn’t hear a reply but a flurry of gunshots is enough of an answer.

Noct’s arms are bloody to the elbows, and his shirt’s soaked red. The wound runs from Ignis’s chest down to his opposite hip and the voretooth must have been _pissed_ because Noct can see bone, and the deep, terrifying red of his vital organs, distinct from the slippery mess of his intestines. Noct kind of feels like he might throw up. 

Ignis makes a hissing, raspy noise, like he wants to scream and can’t get air, and shifts in Noct’s lap, and that’s when Noct notices that he’s _ragingly_ hard.

_What the fuck_ , he thinks desperately. But it’s undeniable now that the twisting in his stomach isn’t nausea, but wild, immediate arousal, his body responding to the sight of Ignis’s deadly injury in the most wrong way Noct can imagine. His hands were steady before but they’re shaking now, even as he finally pulls the sides of the wound together. Ignis’s bloody flesh tries to slip open under his fingers, hot and wet and sticky.

Prompto is in front of him and breaking the elixir over Ignis’s body and Ignis gasps like he’s been drowning as the magic takes effect. Noct lets go of the wound but keeps hold of Ignis, keeping him steady, holding his hands down until the furious pace of healing slows.

Noct watches Ignis until his breathing comes even and less pained. He’s so pale, still, the elixir can only do so much, but he’s able to pick his own head up and then sit up, and feel around at the injury.

It doesn’t take him long to determine the extent of it. The elixir didn’t heal the skin fully. Not enough magic, and there were other things to worry about first, organs and muscle and blood. That blood is everywhere, drying sticky on his skin and clothes, and of course his shirt is in tatters. Noct sees his mouth set in a firm line as he figures out that he was about a hair away from death.

“Thank you, Noct, Prompto,” he says. Totally calm.

“No problem,” Noct says. He scrambles to his feet and helps Ignis up.

Noct’s really glad, just this once, that Ignis can’t see him, as he stands and wills his hard-on to go away. Prompto’s next to them with his guns raised and hasn’t noticed. Gladio's finishing up the last voretooth and hasn't even looked their way. Ignis had other shit to worry about. So it’s _probably_ just Noct who has to be totally disgusted with himself for the rest of his life.

* * *

  

Noct refuses, absolutely refuses, to think about Ignis nearly dying while he jerks off. And he keeps to that promise that night and the next. But he keeps thinking about it at other times, how Ignis’s skin felt soaked in blood, the heat as his hands sank into Ignis’s body. Once he catches himself daydreaming about it and comes to with a start, half-hard, face hot and Gladio smirking at him from the next seat over.

No one knows what he’s thinking about, he keeps reminding himself, it’s okay as long as it never happens again, it was just an adrenaline reaction. He still feels terrible.

They stop in a hotel as soon as they get paid for the voretooth pack. Ignis and Prompto both need recovery time and Noct isn’t going to turn down the chance to sleep in a bed and get really clean. He thinks he’s still got Ignis’s blood in his hair in a couple places. He’s got it in his t-shirt and jeans for sure.

Ignis is _pushy_ that night, undressing Noct with a ferocity that Noct associates with Gladio more than his straight-laced advisor. Noct doesn’t complain. It’s good that Ignis is taking the lead, urging him to sit on the bed with his back to the wall, kissing him so thoroughly that Noct can forget what he’s been thinking about for days and give himself over to the pleasure. By the time Ignis grabs Noct’s hand and pushes Noct’s fingers inside himself, Noct is relaxed, eyes half-closed, hard and wanting without feeling guilty like he hasn’t since he saw Ignis nearly dead.

Ignis braces himself above Noct, breathing hard into his shoulder as Noct stretches him open. He’s already slicked himself up - Ignis is always prepared - and he opens to Noct easily, biting down on Noct’s shoulder when Noct crooks his fingers and strokes inside him. Ignis always knows what he needs, too. Feeling how much Ignis still wants him, that’s healing something he didn’t know was broken. Maybe Ignis really can forgive him for his thoughts.

Noct wraps his hand around Ignis’s cock and jerks him off slowly, his fingers still working in and out of Ignis’s body. Ignis lets him do it until he's dripping pre-come and Noct knows that he’s only seconds away from orgasm.

Then, with his infuriating self-control, Ignis grips Noct’s wrist and makes him stop. “I want to feel you, Highness,” he says. 

Noct wants to feel _him,_ coming apart, but he stops. Sits back. Lets Ignis turn around. His fingers scrabble in the sheets as Ignis sinks down on his cock, smooth and slow. Ignis takes Noct’s hands, sets them on his own hips. He encourages Noct to set the pace, and soon Noct is lifting him and dragging him down with his nails dug into Ignis’s skin.

Noct feels a tug on his armiger and a dagger appears in Ignis’s hand. Ignis bites his lower lip and leans back against Noct and puts the dagger to his own stomach. Noct’s throat goes dry. Against his will, he slams Ignis down harder. 

“You noticed. Shit, you noticed," is all he can say.

"Of course I did. It's my job to understand your desires," Ignis says. He sounds calm, but Noct can see the way his throat works, the strained muscles around his good eye.

"What are you _doing_ ,” Noct demands, even as Ignis braces the dagger with the heel of his hand.

“Don’t stop until you come,” Ignis orders, and Noct groans against his shoulder. “Then give me a hi-potion. I budgeted an extra - it’s in the armiger.”

Noct says, with a shuddery breath, “Iggy, _Ignis_ , fuck, I can’t ask you to…”

“I’m aware, Highness.” Ignis turns his head towards Noct and kisses him, sloppily, on the corner of his mouth. “Let me.”

Noct should say no. He should absolutely, definitely say no, but the knife is already slicing into Ignis’s stomach, the blood pouring out over Noct’s fingers where they’re dug into Ignis’s hip. Noct can _smell_ it, the coppery-salt-sweet scent that should make him sick but just makes arousal rush through him like lightning. Ignis grunts and grits his teeth and the knife slides excruciatingly slowly through skin and muscle.

Noct grabs Ignis’s hand and his boyfriend sucks in a breath, ready to tell him off for stopping him, Noct’s sure, but Noct pulls on his hands and the handle of the knife. Ignis cries out in pain (Noct has _never_ heard him make a sound like that before) and together they drag it through until it slides out of Ignis’s body over the bone of Ignis’s right hip.

Ignis tosses the knife aside, and it skips across the mattress, leaving rust-red smears. All Noct can hear is his panting, pained breathing; all he can feel is Ignis, his blood dripping down Noct’s hands and wrists and the inside of his thighs, his body wrapped around Noct’s cock and his fingers, where Noct has slipped them into the gaping hole in Ignis’s stomach. He grabs under Ignis’s thigh with one hand and holds him. The quickly drying blood on his fingers helps him keep his grip as he thrusts up as hard as he can.

Ignis has gone soft, no surprise, and Noct would feel guilty, but instead he’s chasing his orgasm, too far gone already to stop. Ignis moans and clenches down as Noct’s fingers curl inside his body. Some faraway rational part of Noct’s brain insists that this is beyond fucked up but then Ignis grabs Noct’s hand and _shoves_ it into the wound, almost to the knuckles, so Noct feels that slick, sticky heat surrounding him once again.

Ignis screams. Noct comes instantly, echoing the sound, muffled by Ignis’s shoulder. Everything in his brain goes red.

He comes back to himself slowly, to Ignis’s shallow whines in his ear. His boyfriend has gone ash grey around the lurid purple of his scars and Noct gasps and digs in the armiger for a hi-potion. He pulls it out and crushes it over Ignis’s stomach in one motion, using his whole hand to spread the liquid around, and watches anxiously for color to come back into his face.

It doesn’t take long, it just feels like forever. Noct is holding Ignis tight enough to leave bruises, but Ignis doesn’t complain. Even with the hi-potion, he moves like his limbs are heavy, trembling in Noct’s arms. But he turns his head as soon as he’s able and kisses Noct’s jaw.

Noct lays him down on the bed and turns it into a proper kiss, taking his time, trying to pour all his gratitude and his awed surprise into it. He’s gentle, careful, doesn’t use so much as a scrape of his teeth. But when he pulls away, leaving both of them panting, Noct lifts his dripping fingers and licks them clean of blood.


End file.
